<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dimentio goes on wish by lowrestarzana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254525">dimentio goes on wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowrestarzana/pseuds/lowrestarzana'>lowrestarzana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Paper Mario (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowrestarzana/pseuds/lowrestarzana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>writing is my passion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The original: don't break the damn fourth chaos emerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dimentio searched for chaos heart on wish<br/>
mimi warned him<br/>
but dimentio was a little bitch and did so anyway</p><p>the damn fourth chaos emerald came<br/>
mimi killed it<br/>
"OMG dimentio I knew there would be something weird"<br/>
mimi fucking died<br/>
dimentio was happy since he is a bitch<br/>
flopside explodes<br/>
the end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the sequel: the vacuum of doom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heal cannon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>shadow was such a nice hegdehog he tried to kill dimentio<br/>
dimentio didn't becuase he's a little bitch<br/>
shadow took out the vaccum :&lt;</p><p> </p><p>the end????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. status update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last chapter was very rushed and before I went that far into a lot of things. overall I feel dissatisfied and have decided to delete the chapter. I will mark this as finished for a while and perhaps do another fic at some point</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might do another one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>